To Make Hawke Happy
by ImaginationMadeMeLove
Summary: "I should think so" Aveline mumbled, turning to face her friend. "Better H-WHY ARE YOU CRYING AGAIN!" she once again found herself in the possession of a sobbing women. Aveline blinked wildly, temporarily at a loss. Her exasperation melted away as she smiled and hugged the women back. Anything to keep Hawke happy.


Armor polish. Leather. Sweat. Order. Command

"And I didn't expect anybody else Hawke" the sigh sounded upon entering the room. Sure enough, a brown haired mage was laying across her desk reading a book, just as a guard had informed her. Afternoon sunlight, gentle strokes of orange and yellow.

"Aveline! Your back! The meeting took longer than it should have" Hawke snapped her book shut and swung her body round, feet dangling off of the desk. Excitement soaked in trepidation.

"I wasn't aware there was a time limit" Red brows arched in questioning as the brusque women folded her arms, staring down at the Champion with what most people labeled, a glare.

To Hawke, it was labeled as concern.

Anxious. Protective.

She knew Aveline, better than even her husband Donnic she would wager. Between escaping Fereldan and suffering through getting into Kirkwall and then all of their adventures afterwards, they were close. Sure, they had different ways of getting things done, and rarely saw eye to eye. But if she ever needed someone to get her back, she would go to Aveline before anyone else, even Fenris.

"Time limit of: longer than I expected to wait" Hawke shrugged, at ease under the guard captains scrutiny.

"And what were you waiting for?"

"You"

"Hawke..." Aveline eyed the younger women in front of her. She did not look much different than she had when they had first met on the run from darkspawn. Time had been kind to the mage. Except in her eyes that was. She had been much younger back then and with only the responsibility of taking care of her family. Now, the only blood family she had left was in the Templars. Ironic. And now, the entirety of Kirkwall rested upon those shoulders. Many times she had contemplated the outcome of the battle with the Arishok. As much as it would have pained her to lose her friend, maybe it would have been best if Anders had not gotten there to save Hawke's life. It would have saved her friend all of the grief and weight she was now carrying.

"Fenris came back"

Now that was unexpected.

"The bloody bastard did what!" Avelines voice split the air in a uncharacteristic shriek. The noise in the hall came to a sudden halt before Aveline stormed over to the door "On with your business" she ordered her guards before slamming the door. She whirled around to stare at the female mage, who sat on her wooden desk, legs swinging and casting shadow upon a mahogany rug. The mage met her eyes easily.

"Fenris came back to me last night. Apologies and explanations unbound" her brown eyes lit with challenge. As if daring Aveline to condemn her to the list of insults regarding her intelligence on the matter. Wary, she watched as Aveline dropped into a large chair sitting against the wall. A look of surprise cracking her normally stern features. Hawke smiled at the redhead innocently as the women breathed deeply.

Electric air. Challenge. Twists and licks of disbelief and rage.

"Hawke...please tell me that you lit the elf on fire and soon I will be getting complaints to the guard about the smell of burnt flesh wafting through hightown. "

"No...no burning flesh. Just scorch marks on the ceiling"

"So you electrocuted him and nearly burned down your mansion in the process, Okay, I can handle that"

"Not really...though I need new curtains for my four poster" she chuckled twisting her hair around her finger in a coquettish manner. Fluttering lashes and all.

"Hawke you didn't!"

"Aveline" brown eyes lost all teasing "He came back and explained it all, to me, explained everything"

"What was there to explain Hawke!" Aveline shouted. Anger, disbelief, horror. Hands gripped the hilt of her hip height sword, muscles ready from years of training. "He left you! For three years he left you to-" she hissed through her teeth "After everything! And he still wears your damn favor! But he left you!" she barked once more, chest heaving. Suppress and rage.

"Aveline.."

"Hawke!"

"Are you going to let me explain?" Patience. Two energies, one defiant, one enraged, swirling and clashing...

"So you ended his amnesia with sex..." she snorted. They had long since left the small kitchen of Avelines modest home to move to the bedroom. The place was warm, despite the lack of household decor that most associated with homeliness. Hawked noticed, fondly, the overfull fresh vase of marigolds on the dining table, a note that looked to be Donnic's tidy scrawl flipped open on the cherry wood. Their, more civilized, conversations had not begun until they had both washed up, changed into their night clothes and took up residence on the large bed, taking up the majority of the bedroom. Soft colors of orange and brown filled the room.

Cozy. Domestic and strong.

"You make me sound like I broke something!" Hawke gaped, staring at Aveline over a cup of hot tea. Warmth seeping into aching fingers. A reminder. Cooler breath pulling steam into a waltz. Familiarity.

"It's just" Aveline stopped to stare at the mage, almost assessing her before the words came out. The pair had began talking hours ago. The main story, nug trailing into multiple allies and courtyards. The two women now sat on Aveline's bed, freshly showered and discussing much over full bellies and a brew of fresh mint. She briefly picked at a stray thread from the cream colored throw on her bed.

Donnic had been mildly surprised to find the champion and his wife screeching in the kitchen when he arrived home. The surprise escalated however, once he found out that he was to be temporarily kicked out of his spot in bed so that the champion could spend the night. Instead of taking pillow and blanket to the couch, the male opted to head down the barracks. Relive his glory days so to speak. The knife in the counter and scorch marks on the plates making the decision for him with haste.

Coward? No, smart man.

"Just what?" Hawke peered over her mug at the freckled women. Suspicion. Tightrope walking.

"Hawke I am worried" she nursed her own hot beverage, fingers rubbing along the stoneware with unease" Let me talk" she said sharply as the slightly younger women opened her mouth for a retort. Familiarity. Friendship. "Before he left...I know he came back and explained what he did okay" she added at the other women's thunderous expression "But what if something like this were to happen again? He makes no effort to hide his disgust of magic and mages. You're a mage, and with all the turmoil that is happening, if a war between the templar and the mages does indeed break out, will he stand with you? Aveline questioned at the women who blinked owlishly back at her.

Surprise, delight, concern. Contemplation.

"Aveline-"

"I am not done Hawke" she interrupted "Do you know how many times...over the last three years... that there has been legal reasons for me to arrest Fenris?! Do you know how many favors I had to call in and how many palms I had to grease so complaints against him and that rotting mansion would cease!" she hissed. Anger. Hurt. Concern. "And how I was tempted. By the Maker was I tempted to just let him be arrested and thrown into the alienage" she clutched her cup tightly. "But I did not, I kept an eye out for him. I made sure that he was safe. I don't owe him anything and we are most certainly not friends...I did it for you"

"Aveline"

"Hawke, I knew that if he wasn't safe that you would be upset and that if something were to happen to him you would most certainly put yourself in danger to help him! Maker knows why" she scowled, her expression tightening further. Placing her cup of tea on the wooden nightstand she looked fixedly upon the mage "But I am sorry Hawke, if he does this again, this time I will not stop my men from performing their duty. Fenris gets along with many of them, as far as going to play wicked grace with my own husband but that does not mean I will extend my mercy any longer. And if I need the people to know that I no longer support the elf then I will collect their complaints and requests with relish!" Complete. Stated. Avelines resolve turned to horror as she noticed the tears dribbling down the champions face. "Hawke what-"

"Oh Aveline I love you!" Hawke launched herself across the bed, sending the pair flopping backwards.

"Hawke! What in Andraste's name-" one minute she had been having a serious conversation and the nest she was pinned to her bed by a sobbing woman clinging to her dressing gown like a small child! "Hawke..." she patted her on the back awkwardly. The feeling did not persist, fighting down the smile that lifted freckled cheeks she cleared her throat and hugged the women back "Aye, I love you too"...

"You really don't need to walk me to Fenris's mansion Aveline" the champion commented, blantantly amused.

Friendship. Protection.

" I want to talk to Fenris myself Hawke"

"You're not going to yell at him are you?" she asked nervously taking note, while Aveline may have removed her captain's armor, she kept her ever present sword at her hip. Upon awakening that morning Aveline had announced she was going to accompany Hawke to Fenris's mansion. She ignored any proddings from the mage as she dressed in a more relaxed attire, though not forsaking the band around her forehead.

Familiarity. Strength.

She had been even more surprised to find that Aveline had taken the day off at Donnic's persistence. Apparently the guard had plans of his own.

"No, I am not going to yell at him Hawke"

"Gonna run him through with your sword?"

"No Hawke. Why would I give myself more paperwork?"

"And Donnic isn't going to be upset that you have delayed his plans?" She peered up at the sky. Today was gorgeous. The sun was shining, not overly hot, not a single cloud in the sky. The air around them buzzed with pleasantries and smiles from folks as they made their way through hightown. It seemed as if the people of Kirkwall planned to soak up as much lovely atmosphere as they could. Maker know they needed it.

"I explained to him the circumstances. He agreed with me that this is something that I need to do" she arched a red brow as Hake pushed the door of the mansion open. "He is not going to attack us for just walking in is he?"

"Hawke!...Aveline, this is a surprise. Is something wrong?" Fenris appeared at the top of the grand staircase. The surprise across his features easy to recognize.

"Fenris" Aveline propped her hands on her hips "I need to speak with you regarding something of importance" she grabbed Hawkes arm to keep her at her side. The guard captain watched the ex-slaves eyes narrow in suspicion. He reached for the sword that was normally at his back. Finding it missing he glanced at the room behind him, contemplating the need to retrieve his weapon. Turning back to face the pair he descended the stairs much to the surprise of the two women inside of his foyer.

"And what would be the matter Aveline?" the elven male asked slowly as he came to a stop in front of the Fereldans.

"Yes, I am too intrigued" Hawke stared quizzily at her friend. Aveline wouldn't give a single clue as to what she wished to speak to Fenris about. And after last night, she could think of a number of things.

Trepidation. Uncertainty. Determination.

"We need to get a few things straight" Aveline sighed rolling her wrists in mild aggravation.

"Such a- VENHADIS!"

"AVELINE!"

"Ah, much better" Aveline grinned widely, stepping back and shaking out her fingers, flexing those of her left hand as she unclenched her fist. She stared down at the elf, ass on the floor and now clenching his nose, blood oozing over his mouth.

"Aveline ! You said you wouldn't!"

"Correction." Aveline countered "You asked if I was going to yell or run him through with my sword. My sword has not left my hip nor have I raised my voice. " she grinned.

Sly. Loopholes.

"Aveline-"

"That is for the last three years Fenris" the guard captain ignored Hawke, turning her attention back to the man at her feet. "You have used up my patience regarding your..treatment of Hawke" her upper lip curled in anger. "Letting you know" she crossed her arms as he got back to his feet slowly, taking a handkerchief from Hawke.

"Aveline"

"Fenris"

"I understand"

"Good" Aveline extended her hand forward, sighing as Fenris eyed the appendage warily. "Now come on Fenris. It's a gesture of agreement" she mulled over her next words "And companionship. If you make Hawke happy than I am happy"

"Ah, I think I can agree with you on that one" Fenris grasped her hand and squeezed. Contentment, lightweight fell over the trio before the pair yanked their hands apart "Enough of that"

"I should think so" Aveline mumbled, turning to face her friend. "Better H-WHY ARE YOU CRYING AGAIN!" she once again found herself in the possession of a sobbing women. Aveline blinked wildly, temporarily at a loss. Her exasperation melted away as she smiled and hugged the women back. Anything to keep Hawke happy.


End file.
